


Weaved Web of Uncertainty

by Fanphasegirl



Series: Gaara's Angel of Death- side stories and extra bachground [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Multi, References to Addiction, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanphasegirl/pseuds/Fanphasegirl
Summary: Years ago, a girl came to the land of fire. No one knew who she was, or why she possessed such a power. However, she married the fifth Kazekage, treated both Sasuke and Naruto like brothers and fought for the village she knew to be home- despite rejecting it all in the end. So, why? Why did she take over the Village Hidden in the Sound? What could she be doing, now?
Relationships: original - Relationship
Series: Gaara's Angel of Death- side stories and extra bachground [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020655





	Weaved Web of Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Some topics may or may not exist in the story. Mentioned in detail that may result in distress/ discomfort. Examples of these topics are suicide, murder, abuse, or possible rape/ sexual harassment type situations. Please read at your own discretion.
> 
> Author's note: I own nothing. All respective owners reserve the right to their materials and content. Bear in mind there are some changes regarding the story that differentiate from the T.V. show/ original content. I am still learning the personalities of each character and how to portray them so bear with me. Feel free to check out k some of my other stories. No overly rude comments tolerated. Enjoy.
> 
> Also: A part of the series of Gaara’s Angel of Death. There a whole background drama that goes with the story that I wanna play with. Let’s see how far it goes. Some people may not be interested. Song used: Addict by Silva Hound. (Hazbin Fans anywhere?)

It was about five years ago. She had come as suddenly as an unexpected storm. With no clues as to who she was, or the kind of power she possessed, she received a lot of attention from the adults rather quickly. Their top concern was: Friend or foe. During their investigation, she became very close with the boy everyone feared was the nine-tailed fox in human form. Seeing her ability to look past the demon gave the village’s leader an idea. After much debate between the higher-ups, the Third Hokage made the final decision to let her stay. Taking refuge with Naruto Uzumaki due to needing a place to stay. The new addition soon saw him no differently than a brother. Protecting him as though he were.

Since she came into the village close to graduation, she was allowed to take the exam to show her skills. However, she made it a rather difficult task. Refusing to take the written portion seriously- despite knowing the answers- due to Naruto not being able to pass his own exam. Every sensei knew she was full of shit. They had seen her in the field.

It was part of their initial investigation. Running a number of tests through her that would tell if she was undercover from another village or trying to plot against the Hidden Leaf. The ANBU had grown more frustrated when nothing had revealed itself. Whether about her intentions or even on her cultural background. At one point, they had even deliberately pinned her against the head of the Hyuga and Nara clans. More frighteningly, she had won out against both.

The thing that drew them the most, was how the situation looked as a whole. Even if her appearance told them she was young, her skills told them she wasn’t as young as she looked.

“She’s been here before”, Kakashi joked with Lord Third. Insinuating, she was a reincarnation of some powerful shinobi.  
He was amused as well. Annoyed, intrigued, and amused. All at the same time. His only response being to tell the silver haired jonin, “Indeed.” 

Things stirred up fast when Naruto had stolen the sacred scroll. Screwing her over in the process, since everyone immediately pointed the finger at her. It got worse for her when she was able to escape. The guards standing at her cell were unable to provide any type of explanation. Luckily, the situation was de-escalated by dawn. With the scroll returned, Naruto wearing a Leaf headband and Iruka guiding them back home, all seemed to end on a high note.

The grandeur was short lived. A short time after their graduation, Naruto was put on squad seven. Led by the infamous Kakashi Hatake. Meanwhile, the other squads were also formed. Leaving _her_ out of the equation. A secret amongst the jonin was then born. One that meant she did everything she could to stay close to them. Watching from the shadows as a special assigned Anbu Black Opp. Originally, this wasn’t the plan. However, Kakashi made sure to keep her best interests at heart. Vouching for her skills. The also recommending she stay near squad seven in case Naruto needed her.

This would have been fine, except for the continued lack of background. Despite Lord Third’s attempts, she was adamant about only leaking small tid-bits on her personal life. And though not much information was gathered past her apparent age of ten, the elders in the village felt a threatening presence from the girl. But, it did lose its edge once they saw her with her new role aside team seven.

To the untrained eye, she wasn’t too different from Naruto. Both in personality and mannerisms. In fact, where she was different, it made the most impact. She eventually got used to Sasuke, but didn’t get along well with Sakura at all. At least, not at first. They would passively aggressively ignore the other until Sakura broke silence first by taking a verbal shot at Naruto. As his sister, the new member of the Leaf village felt it was her duty to defend him when he was too stupid to tell Sakura what for. Then it became a match of shouting and mindless insults. All brought to a harsh halt due to Sakura being unable to take her senior- in age- in a fight. Granted it was an empty threat.

All team related conflicts aside, she did well enough to keep her head down. Even against enemies she could easily take. Lord Third was certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was a heavy burden to play weak. And it came at a great cost.

Starting with the death of fairly redeemable shinobi from an allied land. Resulting in Naruto learning some rather hard lessons to the emotional turmoils of the ninja world. To make matters worse, Naruto was also beginning to unlock a new power that only he could master. Rumors were starting to flow; as they often do. And only a small handful of people even knew what could be said about the unraveling events. Though things began happening too quickly for anyone to do something about it.

Now remember how the elders felt threatened by the girl? It should be noted that, there was no evidence to back it up. Just a feeling. One that was more assured once the Chunin Exams rolled around.

Plenty of shinobi had come into the village. Not very many made it to the final rounds. Of the many candidates, was a genin from the Village hidden in the Sand. A boy with deep red hair, and a gourd on his back. He was bloodthirsty. He was violent. And- in her mind- he was far from beyond help. From the surface, it was safe to assume she was a stalker. Constantly doing things to antagonize him. Coaxing him into confronting her. While others went out of their way to avoid him, she did the opposite. To her, it looked no different than a game.

Day in, day out, she worked to get to know him. Whether he wanted her to or not. As time went on through the month of June, his demeanor shifted just enough. When she wasn’t around for a certain amount of time, he would look around. Trying to find her. It was a nice development that gave the Leaf village a chance to plan for the betrayal of the Sand. Since the three genin sent in to be the needed excuse where all more focused on the girl. Feeling the same unknown nervousness as the elders had.

It was also due to this fated meeting, that the elders had a means to end the war almost as soon as it ended. With the Sand recovering after being betrayed by Orochimaru and his Sound village, Gaara and the girl remained in contact. It was debatable if they had bonded over their own encounters or if Naruto fighting Gaara had played a role. Either way, the conversation Naruto had with Gaara seemed to go ignored by the girl. Instead, her attention was on Gaara. Their relationship encouraging the young man to aim to be Kazekage.

If fate were kind, this would have been when the tragedy. Sadly, despair and misery are a powerful combination. After his self proclaimed failures, Sasuke began to resent Naruto. His jealousy growing into an unsatisfied urge to fight. To beat Naruto in a feeble attempt to restore his broken pride.

This attitude got increasingly bitter over the next few missions. From simple guarding tasks to high stakes battles. Sasuke couldn’t concentrate long enough to figure out a situation. Which was a huge part of the reason he stood no chance against Itachi. The differences in their strength aside, Sasuke had no excuse for his mental state towards Naruto. Once Lady Tsunade took over the mantel of Hokage, it was bound to be the final straw.

Tension was high amongst the squad members. With limited options, limited experience and no real effective way to communicate, the situation was beginning to look hopeless. She was also stuck in a constant downward spiral just trying to understand what was happening. Wanting some sense of control to be regained. As the saying goes: “Desperate times, call for desperate measures.”

Working alongside Sakura, she did her best to calm down both boys. Failing miserably right up until they fought in the Final Valley. Up to now, one by one, she had been losing important things. She had lost Naruto’s dependence on her motivation. She had lost Gaara to the borders of their villages- if only temporarily. She had lost the fun moments resulted from being with team seven. Leaving only the time spent with them to be described as stressful, unnecessary, and frustrating. It made sense Sasuke Uchiha followed after.

From there, Naruto and Sakura were only focused on their training and finding Sasuke. Though they hadn’t done it intentionally, day by day she was getting left behind and forgotten. Only spoken to when they wanted someone to vent to or to cry on. She kept them grounded. Not willing to share her own emotions of heartbreak. Not wanting to cry with or around them. And not fighting back when the more petty shinobi who threw stones or verbally bashed her.

As though the universe believed wholeheartedly that she needed salt in the wound, Naruto left to train with Jiraiya. The worst part- he had only written a letter to say goodbye. Specifying he would not return until he was stronger. Tsunade decided this was the time to complete the paperwork for her transfer. So she could prepare to marry Gaara for the sake of the piece treaty. In the meantime, not wanting her to be alone, Lady Tsunade assigns the Nara clan to look after her well being. Kakashi would check in, but would be sent on higher risk missions to investigate the Akastuki. From there, she would face the unmotivated Shikamaru. Wanting to spend time with her other friends, she would eventually get in the future Nara head’s nerves, causing more drama.

She was good at being ignored. But loneliness had its own torments. Depression being one of them. Being ignored just made it easier to be forgotten. Maybe that was why Shikamaru hadn’t gave it a second thought when she snuck off to go back to the Uchiha manner. None of the other rookies questioned why she spent all her days there. Why she would smile and laugh with them for a small conversation but then rush off to do her own thing. No one wondered. Except Shino Aburame.

If you were to ask him why he followed her home, or why he used his beetles to spy on her, he would shrug. He would state she was weird. Her smile. Her laugh. None of it was real. It was like a cheesy effect on an old movie. You knew it didn’t belong. But the characters in the movie never noticed. Shino would them claim he wasn’t a character. He was a person. So, of course he knew it didn’t belong.

Tsunade didn’t know what to call it. That reel of events that came next. The girl’s contemplation. Her empty shell. She would just sit and wait. No one knew what. But Shino knew. It was why he became so obsessed with her. He would go in through the unlocked door. He would walk down the empty hall. Force her curtains open, rip the blanket from her curled body, and then take her through the motions of a daily morning routine. When she read the reports, Tsunade waited for the most dreaded words. The description that would follow. And the photos of the grizzly scene that the Fifth Hokage would have to document during the autopsy. But it never came.

Once she was able to, she returned to the Nara house. Helping with the chores and learning to cook from Shikamaru’s mother. No one in the household knowing how close she had come. Even after she had been called the daughter they wish they had had.

From there, she became dependent on Shino. Following him everywhere, and learning from him. The Aburame didn’t hold any grudges. Taking the time and care she needed to feel some type of okay. Soon enough, she was able to function on her own. Making their time spent together a social relief. The two teens enjoying their time together.

It didn’t take long for the Hidden Sand to get more forward in their request for the girl. Wanting to rearrange the marriage arrangement so the girl would marry Lord Kankuro in favor of Gaara. It was no secret they had tried to eliminate him on more than one occasion. But the girl was set in the youngest brother. Explaining to her best friend, Shino, that she would not abandon the sand bender just because the elders were throwing a fit.

Both Shino and Kankuro wanted to commend her on her loyalty. However, they instead warned her to take care. The elders had been known to do whatever they wanted. Which was why they were so set on keeping the girl away if she would not marry the brother they didn’t give a crap about. They feared the girl even more than they did Gaara. And due to village relations, they would not be able to harm her without consequences. That fact provided enough hassle, but it wasn’t the most inconvenient. It was the known knowledge that, if they tried to go after Gaara, she would defend him. And succeed.

In the end, she went to the Sand with her head held high. Eager to start a new life and be part of this family. Living side by side with the boy who would do whatever it took to become Kazekage. Though it wouldn’t last.

As per their silent vow, the elders of the Sand sent a squad of Anbu to meet up with the new arrival once she crossed the border. On the outskirts of the lush, green, forest. With them, they brought a proposition. Any time, after the wedding, when she was older, she would submit to the group and in exchange, they would leave Gaara alone. Even then, she knew what they were asking. Well- demanding. They also threw in the deal that their arrangement would be kept quiet. And she agreed.

Selling her soul. Selling her body. For the most precious people in her life, she would throw it all away.

It might have been worth it if things with Gaara had gone the way she thought it would. To be fair, her expectations were low. She knew Gaara was damaged. That she would have to teach him affection. But she didn’t expect this level of ignorance. All she ever heard out of him was how Naruto had saved him. How it was Naruto that opened his eyes. Or how Naruto had cried for him. Completely overlooking how their first encounter after his battle against Naruto was spent with her holding back tears at how happy she was Gaara was alive.

She wouldn’t stay in the Sand very long due to Gaara’s student Matsuri. As expected, the outsider wasn’t an appreciated addition to the village. Everyone felt she was there to spy on them and report back to the Leaf so they could wipe out the Sand before they could be attacked on their own land again. Which only added to her grow tire of being the “good one”. She was growing wary of things beating her down and feeling without recognition.

So when Matsuri started obviously flirting with Gaara, it wasn’t a surprise that his fiancé became unsettling. Matsuri was so certain she could charm Gaara and steal him away from the world. The stupid student had no idea what political matters she was unknowingly interfering with. Or maybe she did- deeming her senpai a poor match for the sensei. And the bitch made it known. Gaara’s lover would get physical a lot quicker than her reputation perceived her for. On more than one occasion, she had tried to walk away. Then Matsuri opened her damn mouth. Of course, the younger one couldn’t defend against the out lash. Which was precisely the reason Gaara had to intervene.

Even if it meant leaving the love of his life feeing betrayed.

For many nights, she stayed up late with him. Desperate to make him understand what she knew about Matsuri. Begging him to cut ties with her for fear his rescue would give the home wrecker the wrong impression. Gaara didn’t dismiss her argument. He didn’t laugh it off. He just listened. And said nothing.

If that had been the end of it, she might have stood a chance. But the constant back and forth forced had made Kankuro and Temari step in to try to settle things. It was always the same. Kankuro was on her side, Temari on his. She would get more frustrated when Temari would join in, as a result of the older sister figure being overly cruel to her. Calling her a variation of names supporting her disfavor of the marriage. Ignoring the correct points the youngest made in attempt to explain Gaara’s guilt. She wanted to make Gaara expect his part in the situation so they could fix it together. But without a compromise or any sense of why things were wrong, how could they?

So when the day came where she had gone with Kankuro to take lunch to Gaara, the final straw broke the camel’s back. When they walked into the training hall, Matsuri could been seen with her arms wrapped around Gaara’s neck. Their lips connected in a kiss. Gaara’s face was panicked. Off guard. In a quick glance he looked to the entrance. Seeing his fiancé and his brother. He pushed Matsuri off him. Moving to get closer to his love. But she was having none of it.

Everything went black. The boys and female student woke up well after dark. Looking around, it wasn’t long before they realized who was missing. It took even less time to find her. Just outside the walls of the village. The guards left unconscious. It had been Kankuro who found her. She didn’t _look_ like she needing comforting. But she did tell him one thing before resuming her silence.

She said, “I wanted to leave. But I thought it would cause trouble for you. I don’t wanna be here anymore.”

Not long after that, the elders granted her a pass that allowed her to come and go as she pleased. None of the sand siblings dared to bring it up. Amongst themselves or to her. And Gaara didn’t stop her. When she was getting ready to leave, he wished her well. Kissing her goodbye. But she rarely so much as blinked.

The next three years gave her the most freedom. Rumors had made it back to both the Sand and the Leaf. Some said she was working with Orochimaru. Others said she was working with the Akatsuki. Regardless to only ones who ever heard from her were Shino and Gaara. She would talk about how she was enjoying the freedom. Some mornings they would wake up to small gifts on the nightstand or in their bathrooms.

They were often simple gifts. The ones you would get when you went to your favorite store and they were having a sale. Or when you were passing by a dumb little shop out of town and you spotted that one item that made you think, _So and so would like this._

The boys each had a single regret. That she wouldn’t stay long enough to give the gifts. They both figured it was because she was sneaking into the villages. Seen by the guards stationed around the village but never caught. It tended to put the elders on edge.

On the other end of the spectrum. The new friends she made in the Akatsuki and at the hideouts she visited with Kabuto enjoyed her company. Why wouldn’t they? She was powerful and was done with rules that didn’t fit her motives.

Luckily for them, she wasn’t the type to do much beyond her nightly singing at the underground bars. Fun to watch. Especially when she used her abilities during her shows. You got sucked in to the song every time.

_‘Til death do us part- but we're already past that phase. This is a brand new start, and I think I deserve some praise. For the way that I am. Despite having overdosed. And ending up comatose…_

It was three years prior, when she was posing as a younger shinobi. After holding the elders in the Sand at knife point and giving a pissed speech, they agreed to leave her alone. She ultimately could do what she wanted- within reason. Tired of being stuck with an appearance of jail bait, she then used her abilities to reveal an older body. One closer to seventeen.

_I don't give a damn. I've let my emotions go- Fuck being a sober hoe._

No one ever could tell how old she really was. Between her championship level drinking, gambling and unethical- for lack of a better word- pole dancing skills. When you spoke to her in an unrestrained environment, she sold the ‘older than I look’ part of the persona even harder.

_This is the mantra, this is my life you're playing with now ‘til the end of the night._

She was quick to learn a skill. If she wanted it, it was as good as hers. It helped that she was charming. Kakazu taught her how to track and turn in bounties. Kabuto taught her all the different levels of medical ninjutsu. Sasori gave her all the insight she could ever know about puppetry jutsu. She could get a hold of any member of either group with a single message. Who wouldn’t love that?

_Surrounded by fire the passion ignites, a hit of that heaven and hell, a helluva high~._

It was only natural that none of the new fun things she was up to came at a price. Some days she was barely able to get out of bed, she was so exhausted. But when Orochimaru found out she had an indescribable healing factor, it was time to do her part for his research.

_I'm addicted to the madness. This hotel is my Atlantis. We're forever gonna have a fucking reason to sin. Let me leave my soul to burn and I'll be breathing it in._

Burns. Scars. Lacerations. Cuts. There were more side effects than she could keep up with. And she had to heal from it all. Over and over. Orochimaru promised she would keep her freedom if she did. He promised he would never lie to her. And given her power and how she could guarantee she would do what she wanted- with or without permission- he had no choice but to make such promises. It was the little gestures that went the farthest, after all.

_I'm addicted to the feeling, getting higher than the ceiling. And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end. Just concede and give in to your inner demons again._

Once the time limit for Orochimaru’s experimentation was up, she was back to doing her own thing. Which mainly consisted of avoiding Orochimaru so she wouldn’t kill him. Sasuke already called dibs on that crap.

When she felt really bored, she hung out with Itachi. They enjoyed tea shop hopping and being Glutons for dumplings.

_Yeah you fell in love, but you fell deeper in this pit. While death rains from above. So count your blessings cause this is it. You're not letting it go._

_So what if I misbehave? It's what everybody craves._

_You already know. So come if you're feeling brave. And fancy yourself a mate._

_You want it, I got it, see what you like? We could have it all by the end of the night.  
Your money and power, my sinful delight, a hit of that heaven and hell, a helluva high._

_I'm addicted to the madness. This hotel is my Atlantis. We're forever gonna have a fucking reason to sin. Let me leave my soul to burn and I'll be breathing it in._

_I'm addicted to the feeling, getting higher than the ceiling. And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end. Just concede and give in to your inner demons again._

_Just concede and give in to your inner demons again._

_I'm addicted to the feeling, getting higher than the ceiling. And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end. Just concede and give in to your inner demons again._

The next sensation was a rare and negative one. Instead of the climbing high to happiness, the room began to darken. Spinning further and further away from her as that darkness moved in around her from all sides. Her body felt heavy. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Collapsing instantly. Landing in a half curled ball on the floor. Her hands with the palms up. Silently asking for someone to hold them. 

Wanting; someone to hold them. 

Her breaths became shallow. Sweat beading over her brow. The beat of her heart thumping loudly all throughout her like the bass of the music at the concert. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Her healing abilities got to work fast. By the time she woke up, everything would be as it had been. Nothing hurts when you’re numb. Although going numb isn’t a good sign either. Too bad her body was able to do something her emotions couldn’t. It must be nice to not be able to care. What a total bliss. She was jealous. She couldn’t imagine what that must be like. But she did know one thing: she didn’t want to wake up just to go back to that Hellhole she hated so damn fucking much. 

_I’m addicted…to the sorrow. When the buzz ends by tomorrow. There’s another rush of poison flowing into my veins. Giving me a dose of pleasure that resides by the pain._

It was another sunny day. Not clouds rolling over, birds singing, wind blowing through the trees, and everyone doting on the yellow haired idiot. She watched from her place atop of the plaza just past the valley of -what seemed like- endless flights of stairs. Leaning against the railing with her breasts over her left arm. A lit cigarette in the right. She snuffed it out against her bosom, due to the smell starting to annoy her. 

The group of shinobi down below laughed in that carefree manner people did when they were happy. Happy together. Happy without her. It never mattered to begin with. 

That was when Rock Lee turned his head. As though he could hear the gears grinding angrily in her head. He looked up for innocently. Waving his hand gleefully at her, keeping eye contact. She flicked the butt in the group’s direction. Flipping him the bird with her newly freed hand. Turning to leave, she paired it with a roll of the eyes and a snuff by throwing her nose in the air. She didn’t have to look to see the hurt, but concerned, expression on his face. It was just his nature. A habit she had no desire to get sucked up by. To her, it wasn’t real concern. It was him taking pity on her because he knew her. Not because he actually cared. And it made the pain a thousand times worse. 

_I’m addicted. I’m dependent. Looking awesome, feeling helpless._

Once the sun had set, she took the first chance she could to leave. Not giving two shits about who saw her or reported what to Lady Tsunade. It was well known by now what she was doing with her life at this stage. What it meant to her to come and go as she pleased. And Tsunade allowed it. On the condition that she be there on the front lines in top condition when the war started. 

Not a hard deal to make. Also not her problem at the end of the day.

Making it back into the Village Hidden in the Sound, she went straight to the main hideout. Maneuvering easily through the dark space, waiting for her eyes to adjust. Humming to herself so the noise echoed across the halls. The place having been long abandoned once Sasuke released the entire population. Unfortunately, she didn’t need locked cage bars to feel like a prisoner. This was the only place that ever gave her the option to feel truly free once her life got taken over by one contract after another. Something she just couldn’t bring herself to leave behind.

_And I know I’m raising cane by every highway in Hell. Maybe things won’t be so terrible inside this hotel._

Sitting on the left side of the bed she shared with Kabuto, she took the pillow off the stack against the headboard on her side. Hugging it against her chest tightly as tears flooded her eyes. Stinging her only to make the world around blurry. In one swift motion, she laid down against the mattress. Rolling onto her right side. Wiggling closer to Kabuto as he slept soundly. Burying her face into his back as she enjoyed the moment of peace. Only wanting him to wake up for a moment. If only so she could be held by him.


End file.
